


Unwitting Distractions

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Bikinis, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlegold, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi just wants to finish work before his deadlineAtem, despite his best efforts, keeps distracting him





	Unwitting Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle-June- "Gold"

Yugi had to get this done

His deadline was in two more days and he really, _really_ , didn't want to have to work on it tommorrow

He hated being strapped at the last minute before something was due and if he didn't finish it today then that was exactly what would happen

Sure, Kaiba wasn't a tyrant, he would almost certainly get an extension if he asked for one, but he had promised he'd have the new level finished in three weeks and he just didn't want to go back on that promise, that was all

He wanted to prove to his boss- and his _freind_ , even more importantly- that allowing him to skip all of the bullshit and go straight to a full time developer's position wasn't a mistake, and if he had to ask for an extension on something after having only been employed for seven months...

Well that really wouldn't look good in his opinion

Besides, it was his own fault that he was behind

It seemed that everytime he started making even a modicum amount of progress, something came along and distracted him

Be it something that was actually important like helping his grandfather in the shop, or something uh... _less_... important... like following Atem into the shower yesterday when he ended up with flour all over him- wich was another story entirely and Yugi really didn't want to revisit it

But no, not today

Today he was _determined_ to keep his mind on what he was doing and actually finish his work- an extension just wasn't in the cards, he wouldn't allow it to be

Really, when the hell was he going to learn that Atem was the living _embodiment_ of distraction?

 

~+~

 

"Yugi?"

Glancing up from his computer screen, Yugi was immediately met with a bottle of pain killers and a very shy looking Atem

"Ah... can't open it huh?"

Atem just turned more red as his boyfreind took the bottle and forced it open, bypassing the child-safety lock with skilled ease

"It's really nothing to be embarrassed about, these things take a little time to get used to, you've only been back for a few months, give yourself atleast half a year," Yugi encouraged, but judging by the look on Atem's face, he really wasn't sure if he had made things better or worse....

It was then, as Atem took the bottle back, that Yugi noticed something else about his boyfreind

"Oh, you painted your nails..."

They were _gold_... one of Yugi's favorite colors on his boyfreind

"Hm? Yes, do you like them?"

"Love them," Yugi replied quietly, quickly clearing his throat and shaking his head

No, no... bad brain, get out of the gutter, stop thinking about how nice those nails would look offset by some silver handcuffs...

STOP

"So you have a headache sweetheart?" he asked, deciding to take the attention off of those very pretty nails

"Ah, yes," Atem sighed back quietly

"Well... why don't you try to sleep it off? You can nap here with me wile I work," Yugi offered politely, smiling as he took his laptop out of his lap

The problem was- Yugi really hadn't thought that through at all, so when Atem mumbled a "Thank you" and eagerly shifted onto the couch and laid his head in Yugi's lap, the young developer was left wondering....

Where was he supposed to put his computer if Atem was taking up his lap...?

 

~+~

 

Well, much like someone attempting not to disturb a sleeping cat, Yugi had found a way to contort himself so that he was able to yes the laptop on the coffee table wile Atem took up his lap

He really didn't mind- even though he knew his back would be killing him after this- because he had so many times during the period when Atem was gone that he would do _anything_ to see him again, _give_ anything for the pharaoh to return to him, and taking up some room in his lap seemed like an incredibly small price to pay for having him back once again

Besides, after about an hour- during wich time Yugi had found a few creative ways of reaching his laptop without disturbing Atem- the pharaoh was evidently feeling better, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Thank you again aibou," he said with a sweet and simple smile, leaning closer to kiss his boyfreind's cheek and causing Yugi's cheeks to turn red

"Ofcourse, Other Me, you really don't have to thank me," Yugi promised lightly, his expression gentle and sweet as he pulled the laptop back into his lap- finally- and got back to work

He had managed to get a little bit done wile Atem was asleep but... really, not nearly as much as he heeded to get done for the amount of time that he had been held up, but something was alot better than nothing anyway

Atem nodded slowly, stretching out a little and leaning over to kiss his partner again

"Well, I'm going to leave you be for now partner, good luck with your project,"

"Ofcourse, thank you Atem," Yugi nodded slowly

He had thought that would be it

He was, ofcourse, very wrong

 

~+~

 

Twenty minutes

Yugi managed to get a solid twenty minutes of work done before he heard the familiar sound of Atem's bare feet padding across the hardwood floor of the downstairs hallway behind him

Huh, funny... hadn't he been wearing socks earlier?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi peered around the corner and- .... almost dropped his computer

(Not to mention his jaw)

There was Atem, wearing a fucking _gold bikini_

Not like the one from Star Wars, but an actual swimsuit

...

If one could call it that

The material was shiny, shimmering gold, and was ... well, a bikini

The top was stretched out over his chest, concealing his nipples beneath, and the bottom was keeping the uh.. rest... of him concealed, if only barely

As if that wasn't bad enough, he was also wearing some cheap gold jewlry that he had recently acquired- bangles and hoop earrings and a couple of necklaces and a choker... and he had on _gold heels_...

What the holy hell!?

"A-Atem?" he finally managed to squeak, catching the pharaoh's attention and watching, a little unsettled, as his boyfreind lit up like a Christmas tree- ofcourse he did- and hurried towards him

"Yugi!" he squeaked happily, grinning from ear to ear, acting like a puppy who had been called on by his master

"Are you done with work? Can you come swimming with me?"

"Swimming...?"

"Yes!! Joey just called and invited us to Kaiba's pool! I said I would show him my new bikini, what do you think of it, by the way?"

Yugi thought it was a sin against nature, that's what he thought, but he wasn't going to _say_ that, obviously

"It's... beautifull, 'Tem, _you're_ beautifull...."

"Thank you," Atem smiled sweetly, his expression soft and a little shy as he leaned closer and kissed Yugi's forehead

"I hoped it would compliment the black one-peice you have,"

_Oh_

Atem had picked out this arousing disaster with him in mind?

....

_Dammit_

"So what do you say? Can you come with me? Can we go?"

How was he supposed to say no to that!?

Well... maybe if he took his laptop with him and just didn't get in the water.....

"Ok, he relented slowly

"But I have to work the entire time, alright?"

Atem nodded eagerly, kissing his lover's forehead and eagerly hugging him after

"I shall grab an extra towel~"

Why did this feel like a terrible idea?

 

~+~

 

Yugi took his laptop with him to the Kaiba residence

He didn't even turn it on

After getting immediately hugged-to-death by Joey, things had spiralled down hill and he had spent all afternoon in the pool with his boyfreind and his best freind and his boss, wich he took as a rare opportunity, as he had never once seen Seto Kaiba _swim_ before

_Amazing_

But they had left right before dinner time and now Yugi was _determined_ to work come hell or high water

He was doing a pretty good job of keeping that promise too

He was upstairs, having been home for only fifteen minutes and already having gotten an entire two paragraphs written for his design idea

Turns out, maybe being a little distracted wasn't so bad, it could be inspiring, especially when in a rut

....

There was just one little problem....

"Aibou?"

Yugi made the mistake of looking up and catching a glimpse of Atem standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his solid gold ~~not real gold though~~ choker and leaning against the door frame

"Where are the little miniature towels we use for our hair to dry?"

...

Right

Because Atem was taking a shower

At Yugi's request

Because he had chlorine in his hair and needed to rinse it out

.....

Yugi needed to make better life choices

"I-I uh.... I'll... I'll show you, Other Me, and ... if you're taking a shower, I guess I'll join you, I had my hair in that water too, after all," Yugi said quickly, hurriedly setting his laptop aside and rushing towards the pharaoh

"You really shouldn't get that choker wet though,"

And yet he couldn't _quite_ be plagued to tell Atem to take it off either

 

~+~

 

The shower was done, there was pizza on the way, Atem had walked off to get dressed and promised he would leave Yugi alone to work and simply watch a movie wile he did so

There was nothing stopping him now

....

Well, that was the thought, atleast, as he finished the first two lines of code for this particular edit....

Until Atem came back to lay down in bed with his lover and stretched out next to him... wearing nothing but a tight, form-fitting Yuri On Ice t-shirt and golden lace panties

.........

Why, gods, WHY!?

Yugi was officially staring

He couldn't stop staring

Atem didn't ... look like he was _trying_ to be sexy

His hair was still wrapped in a towel and he was eating mini M&Ms and laying on his stomach, snuggling with a stuffed shark he had gotten on Valentine's Day- long story, don't ask- wile watching SAW 6, with one leg hanging off of the bed

He wasn't exactly trying to seduce Yugi, apparently

But _dammit_

He looked even better than he did when he _was_ trying to seduce him

"Am I bothering you Yugi? You aren't typing," Atem noted innocently, glancing away from the TV screen and blinking innocently up at Yugi

Oh no, his face was so cute, and still a little flushed from the steam of the shower.....

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck......

Sighing loudly, Yugi came to a conclusion:

It really wouldn't be _so_ bad if he just crammed the rest of this project tommorrow

So he set his laptop aside, grabbed the M&Ms, and pressed one into Atem's mouth before setting the bowl aside

"Hey.. Atem, do you have any gold lipstick?"

"Hm? I... have gold lip _gloss_... why?"

"Can I borrow some?"

He was now determined that the only gold marks soon to be on this boy would be _his_

... Yeah, because that would help him concentrate on work the next time he needed to


End file.
